The Unknown Boy With The Demon Blood
by WolvesandDogs
Summary: Sam and Dean go to investigate a case surrounding a boy with physic powers. His mother died due to unforeseen circumstances, and the kid now leaves injured hunters in his wake. Who is this boy, and is he in any way related to the brothers?
1. Prequel Part 1: Happier Times

Sam POV

The last several months has been the best time of my life so far. Dean and I have been staying at Bobby's for about five months. Every once a while, Dean gets to go on a hunt with Dad, but I have been trying my hardest to distance myself from the life.

I do not want to hunt anymore. It was never what I wanted, but I was forced to because it is the 'family business'.

I wish Dad would accept my decision not to hunt. I want to go to collage and get a good, honest job. Thus far, our lives have been payed with faking credit cards and money from hustling pool at bars. That is not how I want to live my life. I want to be normal or as normal as possible.

Bobby has been great! He let me take up one of his spare rooms, and I enjoy helping him do research for Dad and other hunters. That is the only part of hunting that I willingly take part in, mostly because it is similar to studying, and I am pretty good at that. Bobby is like a second dad to me.

The best part about these last few months, other than I am finally having my growth spirit, is that I have been here long enough to hold down a relationship. Her name is Kathleen and we started dating about a month after Dean and I got dropped off at Bobby's. Because of family rules, she has no idea what my family does for a living. What I told her was that my dad is a traveling mechanic that likes to go hunting whenever he can. It is not too far from the truth, and I had to explain how Dad knew Bobby. Since Bobby has guns displayed all over the house, I figured she would believe that hunting was a past time Bobby and Dad share. Kathleen thinks they hunt normal things like deer, moose, rabbits, and squirrels; I did not dare tell her what they were really hunting.

She is the first person in a long time that I have gotten to know well. Usually we aren't somewhere for more than a couple weeks, but I have not had to change schools once this year. It's great! I get so much work done. They have even put me in advanced placement.

When I am not doing school work or helping Bobby out, I am usually with Kathleen. She is everything I could wish for in a girlfriend. I don't know how I got so lucky. In fact, some times I wonder why she even goes out with a guy like me. It is not like I am popular or the best looking guy out there. I would even go as far as calling myself a freak, but Kathleen is amazing. She can look past all my flaws and can see the good in people like me.

She is beautiful too. Her brunet hair has natural flecks of ember in it, and she has this tiny nose with a few freckles. Her smile can brighten up a room, and her eyes are blue like the ocean. Kathleen really is something special.

I am the luckiest guy.

Realizing that I need to leave now if I want to meet up with Kathleen at the river, I call out to Bobby. "I'm leaving! Kathleen and I are going to hang out."

"Ok! Don't do anything stupid boy," Bobby replies. I roll my eyes at his response and head out the door.

I fire up one of Bobby's junkers and ride out off the lot with the old minivan sputtering, squealing, and groaning. It works, but it sure is noisy. I probably would have been better off if I had rode a bicycle. It would not give me a headache and may even be faster than this beat up old car.

When I get near Kathleen's house, I call her to tell her know that I am on her road. Her parents, especially her step dad, don't want her dating me because I am close with Bobby, and he is supposedly the town drunk. I wish we could hang out without sneaking around. I feel bad making her go around her family's back. Then again, she was the one who insisted that I not meet her parents a second time. I had dinner at Kathleen's once. After I left, her parents explained that I seemed nice enough, but if I knew Bobby Singer I must be trouble. After that, Kathleen was not supposed to see me again.

Of corse we did not listen. I still feel bad about the whole situation, but Kathleen insists that our relationship is worth it.

Seeing her walk up to the junker, I open the passenger's door from the drivers seat. Hopping in, Kathleen comments, "Looks like your growth spirt is paying off."

I give a small laugh, "I guess it is." I have grown at least two inches since I have met the girl, and I am still growing. It is ridiculous. I was used to being shortish, and now, I am turning in to a giant. Who would have thought?

Once we get to the river, we walk a ways to find the old rope swing that hangs over the river. Some teenager put it up years ago, and the tree is starting to grow around the rope. I am surprised that it has held up this long. Even before the rope was put up, this was always a spot that teenagers frequented. Luckily, few people remember where it is, so it is pretty private these days. I only know the location because Bobby remembered the spot from when he was a kid, long before anyone tied a swing to the tree.

I take off every thing except my boxers off to swim. Kathleen was smart. She remembered to wear a bathing suit under her clothes. Taking a running leap, I grab the rope and yell like Tarzan before letting go and splashing into the river.

When I surface, I can't see Kathleen. Then I feel something on my foot and screech. Hearing a laugh behind me, I look to find Kathleen wadding in the water. "You are too easy," Kathleen laughs.

"In my defense, I thought you were a fish."

"You screeched Sam. You actually screeched," She repeats.

We wind up splashing each other before using the rope swing some more. Kathleen can dive so there is barely any splash, but I can hold my breath the longest. This goes on for a long wile until the sun starts to fall in the sky.

By the water's edge, we lie side by side to dry off in what sunlight there is left in the day. I wrap an arm around her waist, and she lays her head on my chest. It is something I would not allow anyone else to do. Dean would let any woman rest on him, but I am not that kind of guy. I actually want normal. Dean likes the thrill of dating a different girl every two weeks; keeps things interesting. As for me, I want to find that special someone and settle down one day. Start a family and live an apple pie life before dyeing of natural causes.

Suddenly, a flash of light goes off, and I hear someone running away from us. Without a second thought, I sprint to catch up with them, but they out ran me. Frustrated, I head back to Kathleen and slip on my dry clothes; she does the same. I give her a kiss as I drop her off a block from her house, and we exchange a quick I love you. Then I watch her as long as I can to make sure she is safe on the street before heading back to Bobby's.

When I walk in the door, Dean is waiting for me. "Where have you been little brother?"

Not wanting to answer, I curtly say, "Out."

"Are you sure you weren't out with your girlfriend?" Dean teases.

How would he know? "Not everyone spends their free time with girls Dean."

Holding up a Polaroid, Dean sneers, "Are you sure?"

Noticing it it is a picture of Kathleen and I at the river in our swimming attire, I try to snatch it from Dean's hand. "You're such a creep. Were you taking pictures of us?"

"Only one," Dean remarks. "You chased me out of there before I could take any more."

Rubbing my temples, I sigh. I am slightly relieved. At least it was only Dean who was stalking us at the river. Still, I am mad at him. I don't sneak off behind him when he has a date. Not that I'd want to.

Bobby speaks up, "You two better wash up. Dinner's almost ready."

A few days later, Kathleen and I are hanging out at Bobby's. We are used to finding a junker out back to get out of the house. It's hard to have any privacy when Dean is here. He can't even resist spying on a simple conversation. My only guess is that he does it because I am the little brother, and he does it to mess with me. Either way, it is very annoying.

Kathleen and I are talking about nothing in particular when I hear a stern voice that I would recognize anywhere. "Sam!" It's my dad.

Kathleen and I exchange a frightened look before I explain, "That is my dad."

"Your dad that only comes around every few weeks?" She inquires.

"That would be him," I confirm.

"Sam!" Dad raises his voice more, commanding me to reveal myself.

I hop out of a car that is stacked on another with Kathleen. Then I walk up to Dad, Kathleen several yards behind me.

Dad sees Kathleen but ignores her as he speaks directly to me. "Time to go Sammy. Pack your bags. We are leaving in an hour." He starts to walk away.

I know that if I do not speak up now, I will have to leave this good life behind for musty hotel rooms and monster guts.

"Dad!" He turns around to face me with a scrutinizing look. I continue, "Sir, can I stay at Bobby's longer? I have friends here, I am doing great in school, and Bobby said that he was fine with me staying as long as I wanted."

Taking a deep breath, he replies, "No, Sam. You are only seventeen. You do not have the right to make your own decisions. Get your bags packed now. We need to be in Texas yesterday." He starts to turn around but faces me again. "And Sam, you do not have time for girlfriends. Bobby told me." Finally acknowledging Kathleen, Dad tells her, "I am sure you are a nice young lady and all, but my son needs t0 be focused on other things." Finally, Dad leaves.

Kathleen and I stand there for a few minutes, speechless.

I don't know why I ever thought that Dad would give me a chance at normality. It was foolish for me to think that he might.

Kathleen offers to help me pack my things. We absentmindedly place my things in a duffle bag, which doesn't take long. It is hard not to break down. Kathleen has been the only one there for me no matter what these last few months. I do not know what I will do without her. Neither one of us wants this relationship to end, so we sit there in one another's arms until Dad calls up the stairs signaling that it is time to go. Releasing our embrace, I realize that we both have tears in our eyes. I wipe my face dry, so Dad and Dean don't see me venerable. Kathleen wipes her eyes as well, but her tears still silently fall.

Placing a hand on her cheek, I say, "I am sorry. Kathleen. I am so sorry."

Grasping my hand, she sadly tells me, "It isn't your fault. I will be fine." Standing up, I sigh. "Take care of yourself Sam," She reminds me.

I smile, and reluctantly walk out of the room.

I see her wave goodbye as the impala drives away. It breaks my heart, but this is the life I am forced to live.

Kathleen and I call each other every night after I leave. Like tonight, I am having another conversation with my estranged girlfriend.

"I am glad you aren't in Sioux Falls this week," Kathleen tells me through the phone.

"Why?" I ask.

I hear her give a frustrated huff. "My brother is in town. Don't get me wrong, I love him to death, but he can always tell if I am dating anyone. Then he figures out who they are, finds them, and threatens them to stay away from his 'little sister'".

"I think I would be fine," I state honestly.

"Oliver is in the military. I wouldn't let you get in between him and I. He would probably shoot you."

Without thinking, I causally say, "It's not like I haven't been shot before." Realizing what I had just admitted to, I quickly add, "I shot myself once when Dad asked me to clean one of his guns a while back, and I forgot to check if it was loaded. It only grazed my calf, so I wasn't really hurt, but it was still painful."

"I am guessing that is why Bobby does not let you touch his guns?"

Glad she bought my story, I laugh, "Yeah."

"I am so board," Kathleen groans.

"Why?"

She sighs, "I stayed home from school because I did not feel good."

"Are you ok?" I ask.

"Yeah. I think I caught the flu. A few other people in the school already had it. I suppose it's my turn."

"Well, I have to go before my dad catches me on the phone while I am supposed to be studying." By studying I mean searching what can kill a chupacabra. "Feel better soon," I tell Kathleen.

"Ok, Sam. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"You can be sure of it." With that we hang up. Little did I know that would be the last time that I talked to Kathleen. Dad got rid of every phone we had except the one he kept turned off with the batteries out so people we have previously helped can leave a message, so we could not be tracked. Every once in a while, he would do this because he was paranoid that whatever killed our mom could be tracking us. Dean and Dad are used not having any attachments, so ditching their phones was easy for them. I wanted to let Kathleen know why I would not be calling her tomorrow, but there was no warning. Dad had smashed our phones for good measure.

* * *

 **Please, let me know if you think that I should continue with this story. I have one other part to the prequel. Other than that, I do not have much typed out. I wanted to see if anyone would be interested in reading this before continuing writing the entire story. I am excited about this fanfic, so let me know if you wish to hear more of the story. If not, the story shall stay inside the clutches of my mind.**


	2. Prequel Part 2: Without Sam

Kathleen POV

Sam and I have not talked in over a week. His phone was suddenly disconnected, and I was unable to reach him. I suppose he was unable to reach me either because Sam was not one to give his word and not follow through, and he said that he would call me back. It might have something to do with John, Sam's dad. He seemed pretty controlling. By now, I have pretty much given up getting in contact with Sam, yet I still dial his number once a day just in case.

Last time we talked, I was not feeling too good, and my flu seems to have weird symptoms. I have not been getting a fever, but I have been chucking up food every day for the last week. Nothing I do seems to make a difference. I feel sluggish and bloated. I went back to school when I was starting to miss too many days even though I feel like a zombie. Every day, I fall asleep as soon as I get home, and I only get up later for dinner. My parents want me to go to the doctor, but I hate the doctors. The hospital, doctors, and needles are some of my biggest fears. Thus, they have let me stay home so far.

Oliver was concerned, but his leave is only so long. He is off visiting a friend a few hours away. Dad is working a double shift, and Mom is off work today. It is a Saturday, so I do not have to go to school, but I find myself up early anyway, wrenching in the toilet.

After a few minutes, I feel a hand on my back. Mom holds my hair for me until I have nothing left to bring up. When I am done, Mom walks out of the bathroom without a word. It is rather strange behavior for her.

I wash up and head out into the kitchen, where my mother is. Sniffing the air, I say, "Smells good." She is baking lasagna for dinner tonight.

Mom stands still for a second before stating. "You have been acting rather odd recently Kathleen. Is anything going on with you?"

Confused, I answer, "Yes, I have not been feeling good because I have the flu. It'll probably be gone in a few days."

"Anything else I need to know?" Mom asks as if I will understand what she is talking about. Glancing at me, Mom sighs. "You are a good girl Kathleen. You would say something if you thought anything was out of the ordinary?"

Not knowing where this is coming from, I say, "Of course, Mom. Why? Do you think something is wrong?"

Turning to me, my mother bluntly asks, "Did you have sex?"

My mouth just about drops to the floor. "W-What?" I stutter.

"Kathleen Nicole Carter. You heard my question." Mom firmly states.

Getting angry that she would ask something so personal, I ask, "Why would you ask that Mom?"

"I have my suspicions." She informs me, "We can either have this conversation now or later when your father and brother get home."

"I..." It is hard to form words.

"Speak up," Mom demands.

"Twice," I finally admit, frustrated at her probing. "I did it twice with the same guy, so don't go and call me a slut or something like that." Why is she being so invasive all of the sudden?

Shaking her head, Mom mutters, "I knew it."

Knew what? What is she going on about? Mom does not typically behave like this. The worse thing is that I still have no idea what she is talking about. She obviously thinks I have some idea, but I am honestly confused.

Pointing to a paper bag on the kitchen table, Mom tells me, "Take that."

"What's in the bag?" I ask. When there is no answer, I decide to look for myself. The bag only contains one item. At first glance, it looks like a toothpaste box. When I pick the box up, I realize that it is not at all toothpaste. Mom bought me a pregnancy test. I glance at my mom then back to the box. "Why would I need this?"

Mom sighs. "I think you are pregnant Kathleen. A flu would have different symptoms. Granted some of them overlap, but I don't know if you noticed, but you have been hungry after getting sick. When you have the flu, food is usually the last thing on your mind."

I remind Mom, "I have only done it twice! What are the chances that I am pregnant?" Frustrated, I throw the box.

Folding her arms, my mother says, "Ok. Prove me wrong. Take the test. Then we will talk."

"If I take the test, will you drop it?" I ask.

"I will not 'drop it' until you understand the severity of the situation you may have put yourself in. Also, if that test comes back positive, you will have to start packing because no pregnant teenager will stay under my roof." She states as I walk away, the test in hand.

I grumble about how ridiculous my mother is being as I lock the door to the bathroom. There is absolutely no reason for her to think I am pregnant!

Opening the box, I get this sinking feeling in my stomach. I know that it is just my mom's paranoia, but I can't help but be nervous. Sam and I did do something intimate, and with that, there is always a chance of a pregnancy. We did not use protection because it was both of our first times, and neither one of us wanted to go buy them. Sam said that he could steal some off his brother, but Dean would have found out, and that would have been humiliating for us both.

Standing in the bathroom with a pregnancy test in my hand, it finally occurs to me that there is, in fact, a chance that I could be having a baby. The thought scares me to death, but if anyone were to father my child, I would prefer it to be Sam.

He is a genuinely good guy, and I love him. I am scared because I have not been able to contact him in more than a week. If I am pregnant, I may have no way to contact the father. The thought makes me feel sick.

Taking a deep breath, I decide to bite the bullet and take the test. The packaging says that I should wait three minutes, but I decide to wait for five, so I can be sure it is negative. I am confident that the result will be negative, and the results should be a relief to my mother and I.

I pee on the stick and leave it in the counter as I wait sitting on top of the toilet seat. A wave of nausea hits me, and I resort to kneeling on the floor, leaning over the toilet seat. Thinking about how much I hate the flu, I sluggishly reach for the test, knowing the time is up. The two pink lines give me no comfort. I'm pregnant. My mother was right.

She tries to call me out of the bathroom, but I don't move. This is all too much.

It is easy to ignore my mother. There is so much else going on. In a number of months, I could be a mother to a newborn. Never had I expected myself to get pregnant while still in high school, but I know that this will not stop me from graduating. I do not care if I have to take online classes, I will graduate and go to college because this kid needs a good future, and I can not do that without a job or money. It is not their fault that I am a pregnant teen. The blame falls on Sam Winchester and myself, not on our child.

After I hear Mom go away from the bathroom door I dispose of the test in the trash can. Then I go into my room and lock the door behind me.

Mom found the test that night. I was told to be moved out of the house in a week or have the baby 'taken care of'. My grandparents took me in, and I left Sioux Falls to become a single mom as I could never reach Sam to let him know that he is going to be a dad.

* * *

 **I will be starting the actual story next. Be on the lookout for the first chapter, and leave a review if you like what you read or you want a certain thing to be in the story. Suggestions are welcome! Not saying that I will use all of them, but they are welcome none the less. Thank you for taking the time to read my fanfic!**


	3. Chapter 1: A Lead From Jody

Sam POV

Dean and I received a strange call from Jody last night. She found a case, but it is too complicated to explain over the phone, so we are driving into Sioux Falls for her to fill us in. We meet up at the Sheriff's department because she currently has a lot of other caseloads. Once we are in her office, we start talking about the case.

Sitting down, Jody Mills explains, "Well, this is a strange one for you. Hunters have been coming up here the last couple months to take care of a problem. Of course, they won't tell me, anything. All they told me is that they are working a case that has to do with some kid."

"Do you know what kid they were talking about," I ask.

"I'll get to that in a second." Jody says." What is really strange is that hunter after hunter has tried to take care of whatever this is, and all of them have left injured. In fact, the last hunter to tangle with this thing is currently laying in a bed at Sioux Falls General."

"Do you think they will talk to us?" Dean asks already searching for leads.

Jody sighs, "Not a chance." Shaking her head, she explains, "I tried to explain that I knew the Winchesters and that the two of you could help. His response was 'I am not telling you or those trouble-causing Winchesters anything.'"

Dean comments, "So we've got nota for leads."

Shuffling through some papers, the sheriff explains, "Not exactly. I have been seeing this kid, in his teens, running around these parts. It's a small town, so I know everyone, but I do not remember seeing him around here recently. He looks like a kid that used to hang out with my son, but I can't be sure. That was so long ago."

"So this kid, he may be the one that the hunters are after?" I ask.

Dean counters, "Come on. We are talking seasoned hunters versus a kid. If the kid was possessed, most hunters could have handled that on their own."

I agree, "Yeah Dean, but we have dealt with weirder before." Looking back to Jody I ask, "do you know his name or where he lives?"

She shakes her head, "couldn't tell you. Like I said, it was a long time ago. He comes and goes from town at random, and he does not go to any schools in the area."

"So he is either homeschooled or homeless," Dean concludes.

"Probably the latter." Jody comments. "I know everyone in these parts." Turning to her computer, Jody pulls up a traffic feed, zooms in on a kid, and prints out the picture. "This is him. At least I think it is. Anyway, I am swamped with sheriff duties and it would be a big help if you boys could wrap up this case."

"No problem, Jody." I take the paper fresh out of the printer. It is slightly grainy, but you can still make out his features. Slightly shaggy brown hair, dark eyes, tall thin build. He should be easy enough to spot.

Dean and I think Jody for the lead. Then we are on our way.

She gave a list of local hangouts that teens go to in town, not that we really needed them since we spent summers here when we were teens ourselves. The first place we go to is Dave's diner. A lot of the teens in Sioux Falls have worked there part-time at some point or another.

Dean and I walk in with our cheep fed suits and start asking around.

"Have you ever seen him," I ask holding up the grainy photo.

"Not that I can tell." The first teenager asks them, "Don't they have photo enhancement somewhere at the FBI or something?"

I roll my eyes at the kid. We would if we were the real FBI. "Do you know anyone who may have seen him?"

The kid looked around suspiciously before asking, "Is he in some sort of trouble."

"I'm not at liberty to say," I answer plainly.

The kid continues, "Cause if he is in trouble, I am sure he knows Jerry."

"Who's Jerry," I ask.

He leans in close and whispers, "Local drug dealer."

"And where would we find Jerry?" Dean asks.

"Behind the diner." He answers as if it were obvious.

Dean says, "Thank you for your time" before allowing the kid to leave.

Walking out of the diner, I ask Dean, "Do you really think it would be our best move to go looking for this Jerry in our fed suits?"

"You're right. Let's get changed first."

We head to a hotel to get a room and change quickly before coming back to the diner. Hopefully the drug dealer won't be as afraid of plaid as he would be of the FBI. Dean takes the lead once we spot a guy, probably eighteen, lighting a cigarette. The flame illuminates his face in the dim light.

"You Jerry?"

"Who's asking?" He puffs a smoke cloud from his mouth.

Dean continues, "We need information. We are looking for this kid." Presenting the photo, he asks, "You know who he is?"

Jerry's cigarette falls from his mouth, and he fumbles to catch it before it hits the ground. Slightly shaking, he asks, "What do you want with him?"

"We just need to know where we can find him. Have you seen him around," I inquire.

"Sorry, haven't seen him." Jerry tries to push past us to get away.

"Whoa whoa whoa! You're not going anywhere," Dean says, pushing him back.

"Look, man, I don't know the kid. All I know is he is a freak, and you should not mess with him." Jerry's voice is panicky.

"What do you mean by 'he is a freak'?" I ask.

"You would not believe me."

"Try us," Dean countered in a monotone voice.

"He is crazy. I don't know what his deal is. He does not go to any school that I know of, and he is loose on the town just about all the time. The guy wanted me to stop dealing to middle school kids. I said no. The kids have to get their drugs somewhere you know?" This guy is trash I say to myself. "So I said, 'no' like I do. I'll admit I tried to punch him. Then all the sudden, he had me pinned to a wall. I thought I was tripping. He was holding a hand up, and I was just glued to the building. It was crazy!"

"He pinned you to a wall?" Dean asks.

"Did I not just say that? It was not any smoke or mirrors either. A buddy of mine saw him do it too."

"Where can we find him," I ask.

"No one knows where he lives. I assumed he was a squatter," Jerry answers.

"Do you know anything else about this kid," Dean asks.

"No, I sware."

Pulling out his badge, Dean says, "Alright. But no more drug dealing. Kapsch?"

Seeing the FBI badge, Jerry's eyes get big. "Kapsch," he says as he jogs away.

Turning to me, Dean says, "That kid was a scumbag."

"Yeah, no doubt," I agree.

"Something supernatural is definitely going on here. The kid could be a witch or possessed."

I raise doubt to that, "You know, it does not seem that simple to me. Remember Jody said other hunters have tried and failed to get this thing under control."

"You are forgetting something."

"What?" I ask.

"We're the Winchesters," Dean replies in a rather smug manner. I roll my eyes.

* * *

I **hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Let me know what you think, and what do you think Sam and Dean are dealing with? Ghost? Demonic possession? Witch? Shapeshifter? Black dog? Angel? Something they have never seen before?**


	4. Chapter 2: Black Eyes

Sam POV

Riding back to the hotel in the Impala, I notice a kid walking alongside the road. I can't believe my eyes. Looking from the photo in my hand and back up to the kid, I confirm it is the same kid. "Dean stop!"

"What?"

Pointing I say, "There. It's the kid Jody was talking about."

"You sure?"

"Looks just like him."

Dean looks to the picture before saying, "Alright." He pulls the car over, riding up slowly beside the boy. Soon the kid notices and picks up the pace, heading down an alleyway. Dean pulls the Impala behind him. We quickly jump out.

"Stop! We just need to ask you a few questions." I tell him.

Standing in the car's headlights, he asks suspiciously, "Who are you?"

Holding up the badge, Dean says, "FBI."

As if on cue, the kid starts to sprint. Dean and I race after him on foot. After all, one of us should be able to outrun him. We chase him through several alleyways before he dips down into a large culvert. He looks behind him to see Dean and I are still in pursuit. As we catch up, he turns around to face us.

With a swipe of his hand, the boy sends a pile of trash tumbling in front of us effectively blocking us from him. By the time we move it, he has disappeared.

Back in the hotel, we devise a plan. Next time we will lead the kid into a devil's trap we set up to see if he is possessed. If he is not possessed, we will try a different approach, but given that he was able to fling objects, he has a good chance of being possessed. We make a devil's trap down several alleys with black spray paint. Hopefully, it will be dark out and the kid won't see it. It is not our fanciest piece of work, but it will have to do.

The next day, we drive around town all day long. As darkness falls, we hope the kid will immerge from wherever he has been hiding. Eventually, we find him a couple of blocks away from one of the devil traps.

I get out of the car to corral him into the alley with the devil's trap. Dean goes, so his other options are blocked by the Impala. The kid notices me almost immediately. He breaks into a run. I run after him, keeping pace. Soon he ducks into a correct Alleyway. I smile with relief. When I follow, the boy runs over the devil's trap. It shows no effectiveness at all. So he is not a demon. As I jog after him, he heads into the woods, and I lose track of him. With several animals scurrying around, I can not even rely on my ears to find him.

* * *

Bryant POV

Running through the woods, I leap over logs and crash into several low hanging limbs. Why won't they stop following me? It has been months and people keep finding me thinking I am some sort of monster. They have called me a demon, a witch, one even called me a shapeshifter. I just do not understand what I did to get so many people after me.

Once those two men said they were FBI, I knew immediately that they were those hunter people. Hunters are what the others called themselves. I hated to hurt those people, but they left me no choice. They would have killed me. It is not like I asked for these powers. I do not even know why I have them. I just do. I wish I could be normal like everyone else, but I don't have a choice.

Darting out of the woods, I go into a nearby alley, but I am stopped short by a fence that was open earlier today. Someone also stupidly put barbed wire on the top, so I can't climb over. Now, it is chained shut. I turn around to make a quick escape, but someone is already there. "Hello." I see an old man with a long beard and a crooked smile. "You must be something if the Winchesters are after you. Perhaps I can pawn you off to someone like Lucifer or another of my kind."

To totally confused, I ask, "What?"

The man's eyes flicker black. "I am a demon. You do not know much about the things that go bump in the night do you?"

"You are a what?" My voice was louder than it should have been. I am still trying to avoid those hunters.

"A demon of course!" I am trapped between three walls as the man or demon approaches. "Boy, you seem... different." His dirty teeth and overall dementor make me back up. This guy has a _very_ bad vibe. I swallow nervously.

Remembering that I can throw objects and people, I flick my hand so he will move out of my way. To his surprise, it works. I use this opportunity to escape, running past the old man before he can get up.

* * *

Sam POV

We search in the woods for a good while before deciding that the boy must have gotten away. It is frustrating. We were so close. Jody was trusting Dean and me to find this kid for her. Hearing rustling, I point my gun to my right.

Dean raises his gun in the air away from me and asks, "What are you doing? Don't point that thing at me."

"I thought you were the kid," I answer.

"Well, I am not, so let's keep looking," Dean says with slight annoyance creeping into his tone.

A loud crash, I know Dean and I are standing still. Giving one another a look, we bolt in the direction of the noise. No one else is out here except us and the kid, so we are certain it must be him. We follow two figures out of the woods and through the alleyways.

"Are there two?" Dean asks.

"I see two. It looks like the kid is running from someone other than us," I observe. The young slim build leading must have been the boy. I have no idea who is in pursuit of him.

* * *

Bryant POV

I run alongside the woods, which is a bad decision. The old man has is catching up to me, and now the two hunters are racing behind him. I did not want my day to end like this. My legs keep moving, and my arms keep pumping. I can't let them get me. I still have a scar from my first run-in with a hunter. Remembering my strength, I search for something, anything, that I can hit the old man with. If he really is a demon, like he says, I need to get him away from me, and he is now only yards away. After a few blocks, I see an old abandoned exhaust section from a car. I manage to grab it just as the old man grips the hem of my shirt.

I push him off. Then I grab the exhaust and send the old man flying into a brick building. It cracks at the force the man hits it. I breathe heavily trying to catch my breath from running and from shock, but the old man twists his neck back in place from an unnatural angle and stands. Once again, he shows his crooked smile.

"What is wrong with you?" I ask, dumbfounded. Could this really be a demon like he says?

The old man takes the exhaust pipe out of my grip with a wave of his hand. He moves it without touching it, like me. Seemingly happy, he comments, "We have a powerful one here!"

In a flash, the man is splashed with something that makes his skin burn by the long-haired hunter. Then another man stabs the demon in the back. His face lights up red as the life leaves him.

"Y-You killed him!" I stutter.

* * *

Sam POV

The kid seems honestly shocked. Everything we did was justified. The man was possessed. Dean deadpans, "Your welcome."

The boy swipes his hand, sending Dean flying into the planks of wood.

I do not move an inch.

The kid waves his hand again and again, and nothing happens. "Why is this not working" he mumbles in frustration. Unfortunately for Dean, he keeps getting tossed into the wall of lumber over and over again.

Approaching the kid, he gets a frightened look in his eye. "It's ok. We are here to help. What is your name."

The boy slightly tilts his head, contemplating whether he should answer or not. Then he confidently states, "Bryant. My name is Bryant."

Pointing to myself I say, "My name is Sam. That is my brother." I point over my shoulder before turning my attention to Bryant. "Can you stop hurting my brother?"

"Why can't I move you?"

Shaking my head, I say, "I have no idea. Now I need to know, what are you, Bryant?" I relax my posture in hopes of calming him.

"I am only a human."

"Then you're psychic," I conclude.

"I don't know. I guess." He looks confused about the entire situation.

"From what it looks like, you must be a powerful psychic. I haven't known any who can throw demons around." Other than myself I inwardly think. "Can you come with us. We know about this sort of thing."

Bryant backs up. "No."

"We are not here to hurt you. We are here to find out why you are hurting people," I explain.

"I don't want to hurt them. They gave me no other choice." He shakes his head. "They would not leave me alone. All I want is to be left alone."

I hear dean click his pistol into place. "These are witch killing bullets. If you don't come with us, I will shoot," Dean announces. I wish he would keep his mouth shut sometimes. I thought I was getting through to the kid.

Dean, against his will, turns his gun to face himself. Bryant is controlling him.

"Stop! Alright, we will leave you be." I see relief flood his eyes. For whatever reason, the kid looks up to the stars and take the opportunity to lunge at him, strapping cuffs on his wrists.

"You gave me your word," he protests.

"That was null and void when you put that gun to my head," Dean retorts.

Holding the cuffs, I push Bryant towards the direction of the Impala.

"You know, he could have shot me." Dean directs his statement towards me.

I shrug. "I did not think he would make you pull the trigger."

"Stupid risk," Dean quips.

"We take stupid risks all the time."

Dean makes the 'true' face and states, "Not untrue."

"Where are we going?" Bryant asks.

I let him know, "We are going somewhere, so we can perform a few tests, to make sure you are not a monster, shapeshifter, witch, leviathan, you know the basics."

Bryant shakes his head, "You guys are crazy."

"Be glad we are not killing you immediately," Dean quips. "You have hurt a lot of people."

"I never killed anyone," Bryant protests. Immediately after he speaks a guilty look forms on his face with a hint of shame.

"That is why we are not killing you yet," I inform the kid.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **I know it has been a long time since I posted a part to this fanfic. Please, feel free to review, follow, and or favorite it because I am planning on finishing it now. It is slightly outdated, but I don't care. I really think it should be given a chance. I was really into the idea of this fanfic when I started it, and I simply had writer's block this chapter. I wrote it in fragments, and it was hard to piece together. Hopefully, I can find my old notes. I would love to write this story and get it put in the finished collum. I hope you all enjoy The Unknown Boy With The Demon Blood!**


End file.
